


Unleash the Demon

by holybatman1234



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Demons, Depression, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mates, Night Terrors, Non-Sexual Slavery, Poison, Poisoning, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Slash, Torture, War, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holybatman1234/pseuds/holybatman1234
Summary: Fraxus fic. What if when Tempester was sent to murder Yajima by Tartaros he was also told to capture and take Freed so Tartaros could control and manipulate his Demon takeover. Basically Freed gets kidnapped and Laxus freaks out, angst.





	1. Something Smells Off

The sun was bright and shining off the cobbled sidewalk of the Fiore market place his shoes also clicking against it making loud ‘clack’ sounds. The pavement reflection nearly blinding Laxus in the face as he walked down the aisles. He was looking for the cart he was told to buy his goods from stall 31b. He passed 31a and looked up to see ‘Asuka Apple Cart’ in full view. He approached the Fruit stand. The clerk looked to be a middle age man with brown hair and a red collar uniform shirt on with a name tag that read ‘Steve’. Laxus pointed at the barrel of bright red apples and addressed Steve “I’ll take 10 pounds of those please”. 

“Ahh, those just came into season, good choice. That will be 100 Jewels sir” said Steve as he smiled at Laxus. Laxus handed him the large red bag he sent out with to put the apples in. The apples were carefully placed inside the bag with a ‘click’ for each apple that hit the others. The bag was handed back over.

Laxus handed the Jewels over to Steve behind the wood fruit cart. “Here you go sir, 10 pounds of apples”. The apples were handed over to Laxus. “Have a great day sir”. 

Laxus gave a ‘tt’ over his shoulder and flashed his signature three finger wave over his shoulder.  
He starts to walk back towards the restaurant he came from.

Laxus had been sent by the rest of the Thunder Legion to get some groceries after being kicked out of the kitchen by Bickslow and Freed. Plus he's lousy at customer service, something about him not smiling and being grumpy. 

The Thunder Legion is currently taking a job at a restaurant run by a past magic council member. As soon as the job was posted on the wall Freed jumped at the chance to put his cooking skills to the test. Laxus was happy to go along with this job because he viewed it as an opportunity to take an easy job compared to the other jobs they take. 

This was a shock to some of the other guild members who didn't see this as up Laxus alley. They were right of course, he expected that he would get kicked out of the kitchen as soon as they took the job, but he faked it at first because he didn't wanna let Freed down after he asked Laxus to help him in the kitchen with sparkling eyes and Laxus just couldn't say no to that face. As soon as he touched the grill though that plan literally went up in flames and he got kicked out of the kitchen and sent to get food. He was now on his way back from getting the apples requested by the kitchen staff. 

Suddenly he stops dead in his tracks. Something smells off. He always has the faint smell of Freed in the back of his mind but suddenly it's different. Freed usually smells of oranges and lemon shampoo, but his smell was different. It smelled of the normal scent mixed with something bitter and metallic. Laxus being a dragon slayer is able to smell any person within a few mile radius so this was nothing new, the freaky part is that the scent almost never changes. Laxus new what metallic scents on people meant, it means fear. Freed was not the type of person to become afraid on the average job request especially not one that didn't involve battle nevertheless let his fear show in his appearance or his scent. Laxus took this to mean that Freed was in trouble.

The panic set in, his heart started racing and his adrenaline was pumping. The bags of apples he was carrying were instantly dropped to the floor in a loud ‘splat’ and ‘thud’. The red bag split open and the goods rolled out and down the cobbled floor. Laxus took off as fast as he could in lightning bolt from, bouncing off several walls and thought the air in the direction of Freed's scent. He had one need, to go to Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow.


	2. Unleash the Demon: Hand Over Your Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus come face-to-face with the demon and we learn its motivation.

By the time Laxus got to where the restaurant used to be it was too late, the whole building was in ruble. It smelled of burning wood and sawdust from the broken roof. The bricks were scattered all over the ground, some still falling of making a clang in decibels that seem to mimic the beating of Laxus heart as he fully took in the scene before him. 

Laxus could see that the Thunder Legion was torn and covered in cuts and bruises, evidence that the had an altercation with the strange man in the hood standing in front of Yagima. The man had a weird scent to him. Not a normal human scent, something else Laxus couldn't put his finger on a scent he's only ever smelled on Mira and Freed before, the scent of a demon. It was pungent like rotting flesh off a long dead corpse. Laxus was almost positive this ‘thing’ was not human in nature. The ‘thing’ in the hood was standing over Yagima, ready strike him where he stood a blow that would kill the man for sure. 

Just before Laxus had the chance to jump in Yagima spoke, “who the Hell are you”.  
The demon responded with a deep and gruff voice, but with a time that suggested he could care less about this conversation “ I have no name, though humans have a word for me they call me ‘Disaster’ a force of nature” He picked Yagima up by his throat “ The Netherworld gate has opened, humanity will be judged”. He was winding up a breath of pure wind energy to kill off Yagima when Freed spoke as his eyes went wide in realization“ He's from Tartarus that means it wasn't just the nine there targeting former member of the council as well, but why what could Tartarus be after”? 

“Say your prayers” mocked the demon as he gripped tighter around Yagima’s neck about to deliver the final blow. Screams could be heard coming from Bickslow and Evergreen. Just before the demon had the chance however a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky hitting the demon's hand causing him to drop Yagima. 

A deep growl was heard emanating from deep within the demon's throat as if he was drawing the sound for an endless pit of rage from deep within his very essence. Tempester wound up his wind like powers like a spring and sprung at Laxus with all his might. It was all for naught as Laxus was easily able to dodge the attack only making the demon yell even more intensely. This went on for several swings each becoming more erratic than the first as the demon became more desperate to land a punch. Laxus needed to end the is battle fast before the demon is able to pull out a trump card. This triggered Laxus to pull all the energy left in his body straight from his core and channel it into one final attack “Lightning dragon charge”! Laxus screamed as he landed a hit on the demon's head from above with both his nuckles locked together for a greater impact causing the demon's head to make a dent in the dirt. 

It would seem for now that Laxus was victorious, he had beaten the demon. He looked back at the Thunder Legion to make sure they were ok, “Freed, Bickslow, Ever how are you guys I hope this guy wasn't too much trouble for you guys”. 

“Were fine now that you're here Laxus” said Freed pushing himself off the ground. Laxus let out a sigh of relief and addressed the elephant in the room “ the better question is what do we do with him now?” “why not take him back to the guild hall he has quite a few questions to answer” responded Freed responsible as always. “I still don't understand their motive”.

Just then the demon on the floor began to stir back to life his hand twitching, “so you’re with Fairy Tail eh?” This sudden response caused all the of the present wizards to turn to the demon in shock. “I didn’t think i'd encounter this kind of power on the surface, not to mention a fellow demon, Freed the Dark.” Just then the Demon turned to look directly at Freed with a wicked grin of his face filled with ill intent and maliciousness. “It’s too bad you all have to die”.

“Shut up no one is going to die here” said Laxus sternly. Just then the demon turned to smoke “he blew up “ yelled Ever in disbelief. “These are anti-magic particles! don't breath them in!”shouted Freed frantically tears almost spilling from his eyes. “It’s ok Dragon Slayers had great lungs”. With a huge breath Laxus began to breath in all the smoke from the surrounding area. “Please Laxus don't do this to yourself’’ Freed cried out this time actual tears spilling out his eyes.

The demon's voice could be heard from the smoke as his body began to rematerialize “ I had every intention of killing everyone in this goddamn town at first, but now I see I can still get some use out of at least one of you that will please my masters”. He looked directly at Freed who was on his hands and knees about to pass out from the poison and Laxus has stopped breathing the poison when the voice started speaking to look directly at the demon. “What do you want from us!” yelled Freed, the tone was desperate and pleading. “Well isn't it obvious, I want you Freed the Dark. your ability to change into a demon is exactly what my masters are looking for in future servants. Your body could be of great use to us once the correct modifications are done, and you become our mindless killing machine. Willing to do our bidding no matter what, a puppet controlled by the leaders of Tartaros”. 

 

Tbc.. next chapter we see why he agrees to go with the demon willingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: (sorry my fic summary sucks, but i'll work on it)  
> (1) Constructive feedback is welcome, I tried to catch grammar and spelling before posting, but i'm not perfect and probably missed a few.   
> (2) I need a beta :)  
> (3) I have a lot of plans for how I want this fic to go though, I plan on making this really interesting and semi- aligned with the main story arc.  
> (4) Please read, review, and follow :)


	3. A deal is made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tempters comes close to killing the Thunder Legion, until Freed steps in and a deal is made to save the team.

Standing their with shock on his face, Laxus was shocked by what he was hearing. This crazy demon wanted to turn Freed into a killing machine. He could not, would not, let that happen. He called out to the monster “you sick bastard I won’t let you hurt my friends or this town!”

The anti-magic particles were starting to get to him, he could feel it. Having inhaled enough particles to kill a whole herd of elephants Laxus was starting to feel weaker. He tried to lunge forward at the demon but, instead fell forward to his knees, hands hitting the ground. 

Freed called out to him in struggled tones “Laxus! Hang in there!” But he could not hold on, and Laxus passed out onto the ground. 

Freed was the only one still conscious now, fire in his eyes could be seen as he turned his head to look at Tempster. He began to plead for his friends lives. “Please, I don't know why you're master would want me, but please let me save them” strain could be heard in his voice the poison affecting his speech. 

Tempster spoke “why should I even listen to you, it’s not like you're in any position to negotiate”.

Freed seemed even more determined than before as he responded “If you let me save them, I promise to go with you willingly back to serve your master and undergo whatever plans he has for me. I know you probably could just knock me out and drag me along, but my demon form is locked away deep under runes. It needs my willingness to be unlocked. In other words I have to unlock my inner demon if you want to use it. After I unlock it, you have my word the runes will disappear and you can use me as you wish. If you let me save them. Let me use runes to take them back to the guild.”

Temptser’s face changed in shape as if considering the proposition. He sneers out “ What reason do I have to believe you will actually follow through with this bargain? Hmm?”

Freed continued to just look Tempster in the eyes, and responded “I have enough magic energy left to write two runes, one will be a transportation rune to save them. The other will be a promise rune, the way it works is that after the timer on my transportation rune runs out, I will immediately be brought back here to fulfill my half of the promise rune”. 

Tempsters face turned into a snarl, as if he was angry to have been out negotiated. “I will allow you this one last act of freedom. Besides it's not like you're friends are going to survive even if you get them to safety. Not with that level of poisoning”.

The demon stood by his part of the bargain and called back his poison and stepped aside. “ The floor is yours” he snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) I would like to thank my new beta reader: Makeira.Sakura thanks to them I feel this story is a bit more enjoyable with less spelling errors to ruin the moment.  
> (2) I have a lot of plans for how I want this fic to go though, I plan on making this really interesting and semi- aligned with the main story arc.  
> (3) Please read, review, and follow :)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: (sorry my fic summary sucks, but i'll work on it)  
> (1) Firstly I looked it up before adding it in and apparently the actual smell of fear is metallic  
> Source: https://www.quora.com/What-does-fear-smell-like.  
> (2) This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic and my first fanfic i've tried to write since high school so please be nice in the Comments. Also I started this on a spur of the moment at 1 am so idk how many chapters this will be.  
> (3) Constructive feedback is welcome, I tried to catch grammar and spelling before posting, but i'm not perfect and probably missed a few.  
> (4) I need a beta :)  
> (5) I have a lot of plans for how I want this fic to go though, I plan on making this really interesting and semi- aligned with the main story arc.  
> (6) Please read, review, and follow :)


End file.
